


Raptor Your Heart Out

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [9]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dinosaurs, Ensemble Cast, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, No One Else Stars, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Unrequited Love, Velociraptors, Wooing, just mentions, very vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were five new workers in the same area as Zach, four of which were older by at least ten years and one that looked like he was twelve but Zach was sure InGen weren’t hiring twelve-year-olds. He wasn’t interested in socialising with them anyway, he had a job to do and that was woo Owen Grady, but also an actual job he was getting paid for too… </p><p>Ten years after the whole Indominus Rex disaster, Zach goes back to Jurassic Park to woo his One True Love, Owen Grady. In which Zach is twenty-six and determined to win the affections of Owen by way of close proximity and stubborn doggedness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raptor Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of my august fic challenge, no prompt for this one except that I saw a post on tumblr and it gave me ideas so this happened. Will be multiple chapters as it's gonna be very slow build. We'll see how things go. Title is from the Jurassic World soundtrack, I just liked the sound of it and I plan lots of raptors in the future of this fic.

Zach had been waiting for this moment for years, had watched his Aunt Claire and Owen at family gatherings. Going from awkward flirting to comfortable closeness, and then, finally, cold silences that had everyone looking away but whispering about it later in dark hallways. Then, one thanksgiving, Aunt Claire arrived alone and Zach knew that finally the way was clear. 

He wasn’t a jackass though, he worked his way closer to Owen but still he waited, just a couple more years, until Claire was well and truly over him, until it was quite obvious that they’d moved on. Owen had wanted kids, Claire hadn’t and it had torn them apart and maybe Zach was a little worried that Owen would completely dismiss any advances he made but he wouldn’t know until he tried.

It had been ten years, ten years since that fateful day at Jurassic World, ten years since he realised he was kind of a little, okay a lot, in love with Owen Grady. But he’d persisted, he’d been patient and now his time had come, if only he could decide on how to approach Owen.

And now he was back. The Park had reopened a year later and Owen had gone back to work with a new batch of baby raptors and Blue. Currently Owen was training the third generation of velociraptors; these ones bred by actual animal reproduction, Blue’s babies with one of the newer males, Charon. Zach had been wary of returning, for a short while after the whole ordeal, he’d had nightmares of being eaten alive but a year of therapy kindly paid for by InGen and things got better.

Still, when he stepped off the ferry a shiver of fear went down his spine and he was sure the sweat gathering at his brow wasn’t just because of the heat. He was lucky he even got the job at the Park; it had taken a long time for him to decide on a career path that he would enjoy and might actually help him get closer to Owen. He’d tried the military but flunked out of boot camp, he’d worked as zoo maintenance in the hopes that working with animals might interest him, then there was a stint at a computer tech firm that only lasted two months. Overall, it seemed his vast array of previous jobs and skill set actually helped him get the job at the Park.

It was a low-level maintenance position, minimum wage but he didn’t have to pay for food or rent as all that was part and parcel of living on the island for the duration of the job however long it lasted. Orientation took place in the three weeks over Winter that the park closed every year to allow all the workers their allotted holiday time.

There were five new workers in the same area as Zach, four of which were older by at least ten years and one that looked like he was twelve but Zach was sure InGen weren’t hiring twelve-year-olds. He wasn’t interested in socialising with them anyway, he had a job to do and that was woo Owen Grady, but also an actual job he was getting paid for too… 

His living quarters were ridiculously nice if a little tiny, they were better than any of the apartments he’d had previously since moving out of home anyway, the walls were thankfully soundproofed as the building had been crammed with as many tiny apartments as possible for all the menial staff. 

“You know it was a real shock when I looked over the list of new intakes and saw your name,” Zach didn’t jump but it was a close thing, there leaning in his doorway was none other than Owen Grady, his mouth went dry and he struggled to keep his face neutral. 

 

“Yeah well, you know, a job’s a job, besides the pay is great and uh,” God Zach hadn’t felt this nervous since he’d asked Dana Pinkerton out in fifth grade, “Gray totally freaked out when I told him so that was a big plus,” he smiled lopsidedly.

It was great, he was great, he could keep his composure, he’d managed it for years every time Owen came over with Aunt Claire but it’d been at least two and a half years since he’d last seen Owen and apparently he couldn’t, it was as if all his hard-won composure had evaporated the moment he saw Owen again. 

“It’s good to see you again, Zach, listen, I gotta go deal with some bureaucratic nonsense right now but we should catch up over drinks sometime,” here Owen smirked like he was about to make the funniest joke ever, “You are old enough to drink now, right?” 

“I was old enough to drink the last time I saw you, I just chose not to, to keep Gray company in sobriety,” Zach was sure he was blushing, just a little, his cheeks felt warm but he resolutely ignored them.

Owen laughed at that. It had been a particularly drunken family gathering during Easter and Zach had decided to remain sober, ostensibly to keep Gray – who was still underage – company among all the drunk adults but was actually because he feared if he got as drunk as everyone else he would’ve made a pass at Owen and made a fool of himself forever. 

“I’ll see you around Zach,” Owen was already out the door before he turned back to add over his shoulder, “Welcome to Jurassic Park,”

By the time Zach thought of a snarky reply it was too late, Owen was already gone. Well, he had to unpack anyway so he’d do that, get his mind off of Owen for a bit, regroup and revisit his plan in the morning. He had three weeks of orientation to settle in before the real work started and his plan to woo Owen would get harder once the Park was filled with guests. He had three weeks to lay the groundwork, he could do this.


End file.
